


Ruthless

by galaxicalkitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: ALL HAIL THE BENDY, Abuse, Angry Sex, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Choking, Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feeding, Gen, Gore, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ink, Insanity, Insomnia, Loneliness, Love/Hate, Love/Hate Relationship, Madness, Monsters, Multi, Other, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rituals, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Torture, Vaginal Sex, bendy a pissy lil demon, bendy is sick of ur shit, blood and ink, just lots of blood, like hella, lots of ink, my character is fukin insane, stabby stab stab, tagging is like tryna reach the word limit of an essay, they both need to take an anger management class, worshiping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxicalkitten/pseuds/galaxicalkitten
Summary: The ink is like a disease.It fits itself inside pores, hugging the entire body with the threat that it might never let go. It feels as if there's something gnawing on every single bone. The ink finds its way deep into the trenches of the brain, awakening from its dormant slumber the most dark and wretched fragment of the mind. It’s insufferable, tainting the host with perpetual hatred, bitterness, resentment. It corrupts with the unquenchable thirst of blood and ink.The ink is an infection, spreading to every inch of anything that it can spread to, until the air is too thick to breathe in; until it clouds rooms up with a heavy, dense fog. Until the stench became unbearable. Until it suffocates. Until it kills.The ink is RUTHLESS.





	1. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/27/18 - updated this chapter a lil bit

I always find myself wandering aimlessly, with no reason for my existence. Alone for these thoughts to swell up in my head until my skull cracks.

 

Silence is so loud. Just… so… loud.

 

So loud.

 

It rests on my chest and shrieks next to my head until I descend into my hopeful everlasting sleep. It wanders into my mind and plagues my dreams. It scorches my throat and vandalizes my flesh. When I resurface, I can’t breathe… I can’t breathe. Every time I lay down, it’s like inviting death’s warm embrace, and every time I close my eyes, it’s a gamble on whether I suffocate in my sleep or wake up suffocating. Either way, I’m never prepared for it.

 

Every day each bone of mine shatters under the care of such hostility. A tenebrous hand cradles my heart, the suffocating thickness of ink lathering each rib. My very own anatomy is swathed and glossed in INK. My entire life is regulated against my will; my entire body is bent and broken against my will. Sharp talons course against the adamantine casing of my skull. Hushed whispers are heard in the back of my mind when nothing else is there to occupy it. Ink-stained claws are hidden underneath my flesh, begging to be released. Everyday there is a monster in my soul, tormenting me, bruising me,  _ traumatizing  _ me. 

 

It waits to be unleashed, and I don’t let it.

 

Call that strength? Call that power? Call that control?

 

I have no control and I am not in control.

 

See? I’m lost again. Which way did I even come from?

 

Well, at least my aimless wandering lead me towards something useful. A poor, weak, delicate soul, whimpering under my gaze, crying out my title, begging for my mercy. You think you deserve mercy, you puddle of insignificance? No one will remember you after you’re long gone. Easily forgotten, like the rest of us. No one probably even realizes you’re gone right now! You think you deserve mercy, huh? You’re crushed under my weight, thrashing, hyperventilating, wailing,  _ begging _ for this so called mercy you seem to expect us to have.

 

“Oh, hun. There’s no such thing as mercy here.”

 

The scream is ear-splitting, hoarse, and then their vocal cords shatter to the pain. You? Deserve mercy? Oh, please. If I don’t deserve it, what makes it acceptable for you to deserve it? You just don’t seem to give up, though, do you? What a mess you are, with bloodshot eyes and glistening cheeks from the many tears shed. Eyes glaze over, putting cold distance between me and the victim. Weak, already dying, and already ready for death. You’re weak!

 

Who said you could die on me? I sure as hell didn’t! You were supposed to last longer. This was supposed to last, and now look at you! Acting like a crybaby. The human body can take so much more than you think. There is so much ahead of us, you should see into my mind. There’s so much yet for you to bear, so much for you to see, to witness, to  _ feel.  _ If you can hardly tolerate this, then just wait for my next act… 

 

“Vesper.”

 

At the slow and, dangerously, steady voice from behind me, the creature underneath me’s eyes widen in remarkable fear. They find their voice again, using it to shriek, earning a growl in annoyance from me, and then to slip into uncontrollable sobs. After that attitude, you think you deserve mercy? You deserve what you have coming to you, and I can tell you now that it’s not good. The human wriggles out from underneath my straddling position to scamper away successfully, at the cost of me letting them go, of course. You think you deserve freedom, huh?

 

I stand, producing a huff along with while staring down the hall towards where the mortal ran off to. They were long gone, but I couldn’t help but hope that maybe they would somehow find their way back to me. Back into my grasp, my embrace - back into my knife. Kneel in front of me, hail me, worship me, puff out their chest for me to indulge into my wicked fantasies. Why don’t you come back? I promise to cherish you. To love, and to hold you. I’ll keep you safe from all the horrors that wait just outside. I’ll keep you safe from the world. The harsh realities of the world. Oh, I’ll put you out of your sad misery, you poor thing.

 

Finally, I slowly turn around towards the towering form whose tongue drips of, very much contained, bile. I feel obligated to inform that the spit is almost always aimed at me. My eyes glimmered in the light as they glanced at the spear-tipped tail that twitched with quelled fury. Then, to the hands that’s fingers flexed in and out of balled fists. Then, the chest that heaved with every step he took towards me; that struggled to restrain the thunder that craved to be unleashed onto me. Then, to his face.

 

Laced within his words were unspoken threats, though he was shockingly able to keep his voice calm, “You’re supposed to keep them alive. I remember making that  _ very  _ clear to you.”

 

“Well, you said to bring them alive. To you. That one,” I pointed a thumb behind me, “was for my own enjoyment.”

 

“So,” he started smoothly, crossing his arms, “you were being selfish.”

 

“Wait a minute- what? Selfish? Oh my God, I can’t believe you even- you know what? No. Who are you to call me selfish?!” my arms spoke with me as I sputtered out several other strings of sentences that stuck to the current topic.

 

My ramblings were cut off when his hands latched onto my shoulders and lifted me off of the ground to be at his head height.

 

His tongue stuck out slightly from between his teeth as he narrowed his eyes and hissed, “Bring that foul creature back, the same exact one. And this time to me. You should know the rest. Keep it alive.”

 

To make a point, he dug his nails into my shoulders, which were both, thankfully, protected by a half-sleeved leather jacket. Then he dropped me. Clumsy me grunted after slipping backwards onto my tailbone. I set myself back onto my feet and dusted myself off with a few angry huffs. I looked back up to see him watching me expectantly.

 

He took a step forward, his voice growing louder with every word, and his tail lashed around to strike my cheek, “Do I make myself CLEAR?!”

 

I took no time to hiss at the sting as well as the blood that I felt trickle down. I jerked backwards, standing straight up before answering, with a tone more angrier than I had intended, “Yes, Bendy!”

 

Bendy only growled, his shadow lingering over me for a moment longer until I realized the mistake I had made. His hand curled bruisingly tight around my wrist and pulled me forward, his other wrapping around my neck.

 

“I-I mean Lord! My Lord! My Lord. Yes, my Lord.” it was choked out, and difficult to choke out due to the pressure that was gradually being placed around the base of my throat.

 

“Hmph.” he dropped me at that, content with the response. I cowered on my shaking hands and knees, regaining my breath and balance, before standing up to watch him take a few steps backwards.

 

I stood there, dazed, before he shouted once again, “That… means NOW!”

 

My body jolted, “On it!”

 

I attempted at more restraint with how I answered that time, to hold back a hiss or growl, or perhaps to keep a hidden bitter tone from dousing the words. It was… exhausting, to say the least. The Lord seemed pleased, though, at the end of his encounter with me. So, it was worth the pain, wasn’t it? Worth letting him witness me surrender from just his harmless spit? From just his fingertips?

 

\--- switching to third person ---

 

Yes… he was pleased. Not an easy subject to deal with, taking much… much effort, but he liked the challenge. She was certainly his most successful… project - all the others eventually broke from the torment. It had simply been too much for them. But… Vesper? Her mental capacity reaches heights way above the clouds. Heights Bendy never imagined anyone ever achieving.

 

So, he was definitely pleased with his findings, but he could never admit it. It would get to her head, most definitely. He knew her enough, from all the other times that he’s given her praise for her work. She was cocky… feisty… impulsive… ill-tempered - it was a list that the demon would never finish. Every day he discovers something new, something different of her; like fragments to a kaleidoscope. Like pieces to an infinite puzzle. Vesper was endless; an endless maze of intricacies and debaucheries.

 

And Bendy loved delving into mazes.

 

\--- switching to first person ---

 

Well, I didn’t have to venture too far to find the Lord’s requested meal. Why does everyone have to be so emotional? Don’t you know how annoying it is to hear someone having a mental breakdown five hallways down? Now, for the silent take down. The mortal, still fresh and I bet delicious, was hyperventilating in another room with the door shut. The only way they’d be able to escape me at this point is if they escape their life when I rip it from their body. But sadly… the  _ Lord _ would rather not feed off of a corpse.

 

I don’t see the problem with feeding off of a corpse.

 

I scowled. So annoying. They never stopped crying from the moment I became acquainted with them. How am I supposed to do this without killing them? Just, uh, wing it, I guess. That’s how it usually goes. And I can’t say it hasn’t been working. My hand encircled the knob and I turned it slowly. I had to be silent for at least the beginning. Then, when they’re thrashing and screaming in my arms… I’ll  _ really  _ give them something to cry about.

 

No, no, no.

 

_ No _ .

 

Wouldn’t want to piss  _ the Lord _ off. Can’t. I’m already on thin ice with him. As, uh… usual.

 

Maybe a taste of medicine? Little punch in the mouth should do the trick? Opening the door invited the light in as well, which did make it easier, but, as I suspected, also startled the food. I slipped through the crack of the door and shut it behind me, in turn making it impossible for them to escape now. I felt the wall next to me, sensing a bump brush my fingers; I flicked my finger up against the bump, and voila! Lights!

 

“Right. Wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?” I asked with a raised eyebrow while leaning my back against the door.

 

Pathetic little thing. Wouldn’t shut up too. Kept blubbering countless pleadings, among other useless things; eventually, the blubbering hushed down into incoherent whispers. I never recieved my answer, so I shrugged and took a step towards her, and, uh, it made them worse. I didn’t trust the door to be left unguarded, but I also knew that Bendy was probably growing increasingly impatient at this point.

 

This had to have been my worst case. The others were so much simple, you’d just jump out in front of them and they’d pass out from fright. So simple. Why did this one have to be so difficult? I felt an abnormal tightening deep within my chest. Bendy was impatient. Shouldn’t keep  _ the Lord _ waiting. I bounded forward, and the human reeled to the side, producing a yelp in surprise. I winced at the noise - they were starting to give me a headache.

 

It had been a long day, and I’ve slowly been growing peevish, and the thing in front of me surely didn’t help. I just wanted it to be done an over. Let’s just, get this over with. I charged after them. They made an attempt at another dodge, but I was quicker. I hooked my arm around their waist and lifted their flailing limbs off of the ground with a grunt. The tighter I squeezed, the more sounds erupted from their body. Like a crack.

 

“Oops.” I mumbled into their back as they screamed in sheer agony. Must’ve broken a bone… somewhere. Honestly not sure where. Or how.

 

Ah, they’ll live long enough for Bendy to feast. Speaking of… 

 

I heaved the being over my shoulder, which made everything much, much easier. The noises died down eventually, as well as the squirming, by the time I flew open the door and made my way down the hall.

 

“Bendy.” I murmured, feeling my chest tightening again.

 

“Bendy...” I said again, though it was more of a choke.

 

I sighed into the pain, and stumbled forward, the weight over my shoulder becoming increasingly difficult to keep up.

 

When my chest loosened up, I failed to hold back my frustration on the next call.

 

“ _ Bendy _ !”

 

It was a low growl that I heard behind me. I whipped around, releasing my hold on the body and letting it fall before Bendy.

 

I sent him a goofy smile, to which he only scowled back at, “Hiya. Here ya go!”

 

The demon looked down at the creature, who was actually trying to pick themselves back up. He settled a foot on top of their back to keep them down, receiving only a small groan from them.

 

“It’s broken.” he spoke with a gravelly voice.

 

“Well, food is food.”

 

A deep, resonating sigh fell from his lips. I only smiled innocently, awaiting a response, an answer. Am I done here? Am I done for tonight? Did I do well? Shall I receive a praise, a reward?

 

“Fine.” he finally said, but no more than that.

 

The demon picked up the body carefully and began trudging away, his feet leaving a trail of ink with each drag of his feet. It wasn’t as satisfying as I had hoped it to be, but I guess the work was officially done. I still couldn’t help but feel rather crestfallen with the results. I followed him close behind, as I usually did, and as he usually let me. After plenty of hallways later, we finally made it to Bendy’s hideaway, through a hidden ink portal of his.

 

He set the body onto his bed, before walking over to polish himself up in the mirror.

 

“Sheesh, all this talk about bein’ hungry, and you take your time to eat dinner.” I muttered while rubbing the bridge of my nose. The headache was really getting to me.

 

Bendy only shot me a glance through the mirror, no clear emotion plastered on his face. His chest then rumbled like a motor as he spoke, “You’re done for today.”

 

Usually when he said this, I’d shrug, nod, then leave. I never said goodbye. I wasn’t good at goodbyes. I didn’t want to go this time.

 

“I may be,” I started off slowly, looking at the hands that I was fidgeting with, “but I want to watch you do the thing.”

 

He paused, looking over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow, “Do… the thing…?”

 

“Yeah, the thing.” I grinned before adding, “The eating thing.”

 

“Oh. The… eating thing. Right.” Bendy heaved a heavy sigh before turning towards the body, and then looking at me, “I don’t see why not.”

 

I kept my toothy grin on my face as he picked the body back up to begin his feast. I hopped up onto a rounded table in the back corner, for comfiness, and a decent view. He gave me one last look before setting the now unconscious creature upright. His lanky arms wrapped around the small figure’s waist, in a hug from behind. I watched his shoulders shift up and down with his every breath.

 

He took another glance at me as black tethers originating from the demon’s sides coiled around the body. The tethers dripped purely of ink. The substance dripped from Bendy’s arms as well as the tethers to help completely cover the body in ink. You’d never know who it was. That is, if you actually knew them at some point. If that was the case, you wouldn’t recognize them. The body began to slowly dissipate.

 

And… the body was gone. Absorbed into Bendy’s inky self.

 

I could only gape at him, until I shook the disbelief off of my face, “Dude! That was totally rad!”

 

An inhuman noise spilled from Bendy’s lips, and I realized afterwards that it was a breathy chuckle, only in the form of a purr and exhaustion. He stood straight up, fixed his bowtie, then looked over at me. My danglings legs swayed back and forth in the air, and I began to fidget with my hands under his gaze. I grinned before leaping off of the table.

 

“Well then. That was fun. But you seem worn out.” I spoke boisterously, which noticeably irritated him.

 

“Yes, it always does.” he grumbled.

 

“Man. Who knew eating was so much work. Dunno how you do it.” I wandered the room, disturbing items that were scattered about with a distant smile on my face.

 

He didn’t respond to that. I didn’t expect him to. After the ticks went by, he finally spoke again, “You can leave now.”

 

I was struck with embarrassment as I realized that I had forgotten that leaving was even a thing, “Right.”

 

Bendy was sitting on his bed, ready to lay down I assume, when I stood at the end of it to salute in a joking manner. He nods and I worm my way through the inky portal that exited his room. I loitered around outside of it momentarily, until my sleep deprivation was starting to bother me. I ruffled my hand through my messy hair, to mess it up more, then stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket, and began my journey. Now that the winding halls of Joey Drew Studios were rid of that awfully melodramatic creature, it was much, much more quiet.

 

It was almost too quiet.

 

After listening to each type of sound my boots made when they hit the floor for a duration, I finally arrived in front of a wall which, in big letters, had ‘MUSIC DEPARTMENT’ on it. The Music Department Hall was a lovely place, really; no problems or inconveniences. Nothing pesters me while I’m here. I get to wallow in hatred all alone, without any distractions. Just how I like it. Well, I’d have to like it. The building was very sparsely populated, and no one I came across was ever… pleasant to deal with.

 

I veered to the side of the wall, entering a corridor and taking the first left in it. I took as set of stairs, following a sign that had the word ‘Infirmary’ on it. I went on to call this my humble abode. Or the only place in the entire building to have a comfortable bed, other than Bendy’s room, but I’m sure I don’t need to explain why I can’t use that one. I have laid in it before, so I can say that it’s very comfy indeed. I took off my jacket with care for its leather, revealing a faded, lilac-colored muscle tank top that was hidden underneath. It was tattered and dirty, with several ink splotches and rips scattered about on it.

 

I draped the jacket on a nearby chair before settling down onto the bed next to a Bendy cutout that leaned against the wall. I laid for a time, my eyes still wide open and staring at the ceiling, studying every imperfection in the wood boards. There was nothing more to keep me awake, so my eyes fluttered shut eventually to tiredness. The only sounds in the room were my soft, shallow breaths, and my heart’s thumps within my ear.

 

I fell asleep to silence.

 

The silence was so loud.


	2. Losing to Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean... the tags did warn you...
> 
> just a bit of... vague dissecting in this one...
> 
> i'm fukin insane ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Living comes at an expensive cost, doesn’t it?

 

Surviving, on the other hand… you hardly pay at all.

 

I remember when the halls of Joey Drew Studios was just another foreign place. A building of memories that were constantly blinking out of existence, and only minor deceit. Many secrets in its many halls. Hidden truths woven into its lies. Every word camouflaged conundrums among conundrums of classified knowledge; knowledge only shared to a rather slim selection. I arrived late to the party - knowing nothing at all. I left with determination to solve every single riddle that haunted the winding corridors.

 

I gained more answers than I had asked for.

 

And having such an extensive comprehension of what happens behind locked doors does come with a cost, doesn’t it?

 

Like, my entire existence. My flesh to suffocate in ink as it sets itself inside my pores, and my body to descend into the bottom of a pitch-black ocean. My lungs to drown in ink, and my heart to bathe in the same thickness. Everything I’ve ever known of my being… lost to an abyss. At the snap of a finger, at the clap of a pair of hands. One blink, one breath, one heartbeat. One black tear that drifts down a cheek. At one barked command, I’ve become apart of the mystery that surrounds Joey Drew Studios. One approval, and I’m bound to Joey Drew Studios.

 

 

* * *

 

_Joey’s hand was curled around the nape of my neck tightly, his nails digging to form marks into the skin. His other hand gripped onto the material against my shoulder for more support in keeping me in place. I was knocked around too much, I was too tired, too fatigued. I could hardly fight back, but I damn well tried. Joey jerked me from side to side violently, which put me out of order for the time being._

 

_Everything hurt; everything ached, from the soles of my feet to the hairs on the top of my head. It felt as if all my senses were heightened. The ink machine was deafening, the rumble from it echoing throughout my head and vibrating deep within my bones. My eyes fluttered shut as I produced a long, drawled out groan through clenched teeth. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus. Hell, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts._

 

_“Hear me, Bendy!” Joey shouts, his booming voice bouncing off every wall._

 

_I winced at his voice, a headache beginning to develop from everything. I kept a glare on Joey, until the corner of my vision spotted movement. Ahead of us, a puddle of blackness began to manifest on the floor. My eyes widened as a gloved hand shot out of it, and two sharp horns were poking through. My breath was caught in my throat as the being braced both its hands against the wooden floor and hoisted itself up out of the inky portal with the strength of its arms._

 

_A hot breath blew past my ear as Joey whispered harshly next to it, “Is this what you were looking for? Have all your questions been hushed?”_

 

_I shot him a look through narrowed eyes, elbowing him in the chest to hopefully escape his grasp. He only growled and swept my legs out from underneath me, causing me to fall forward onto my hands and knees. Leather gathered in Joey’s hand as he tugged me to lean back onto my haunches. He then crouched behind me to loop a strong arm around my chest while his other wrapped around my abdomen._

 

_“I have one more question.” I choke out, still gawking at the being dripping of ink in front of me._

 

_“What’s that?”_

 

_I lurched up while his guard was down and shot a hand forward in a presenting manner, “Why the FUCK?!”_

 

_Joey expressed alarm at me escaping his embrace, only calming down after I had asked the question. He stood up with a grunt before shaking his head._

 

_“You, of all people, would never understand.” he answered, leaving me disappointed._

 

_“Try me, bitch.”_

 

_Joey scoffs, looking past me at the horned monster who was waiting, rather patiently, “This is her, dear Bendy. This is Vesper.”_

 

_“Joey!” I interrupted the introduction with a hiss._

 

_Joey’s almond eyes glanced at me before he sighed, “Ah, yes. She’d much rather prefer V.”_

 

_“Well, you fuckin’ ruined that now, didn’t you?” I was practically fuming with anger. I despised strangers knowing my name. It’s like a whole chunk of me is shown to them. And I despise it._

 

_I despised that I revealed Joey that chunk of me. I despise that I trusted him._

 

_In my blind rage, a very… sticky hand enveloped my neck and I was pulled toward the monstrous entity named Bendy. I was lifted off of the ground to reach his head height as a growl leaked through my clenched teeth. The liquid dripping from his hand was warm, bringing a tingling sensation deep inside my throat, and all the way down to my abdomen. My hand clasped around Bendy’s wrist as I kept wriggling, earning a squeeze of warning from him._

 

_The tingling turned into a dull burning. I choked against his hold as I felt the pain grow more apparent. Bendy only stared, narrowing his eyes only slightly at my struggles. I cried out, digging my nails into his wrist in an attempt to be potentially released. I felt hot - boiling. My throat burned and my chest tightened gradually, every breath becoming more difficult to reach. I eventually became too frail to struggle, or anything. I could only look Bendy in the eye valiantly. My eyes spoke more than my body ever could._

 

_And he heard what they said._

 

_Bendy looked over my shoulder at Joey, who was watching silently, “I… accept your most gracious offer.” his voice was deep, smooth… ominous. His chest rumbled along with it, and I watched the ink flow down from his neck to his stomach, like a river._

 

_I wasn’t able to crane my neck to eye Joey, but I heard footsteps of his assumed departure. Then, Bendy’s attention turned back to me._

 

_The pain stopped, and the pressure around my neck vanished, and then I realized he had vanished too. Then I noticed the rush of air that ruffled through my clothes and hair. I had enough time to register that I was falling, before my body crashed into a dense liquid. My flailing against the thickness only made me sink faster. I let out periodic mewls of distress and panic as I was slowly being swallowed whole. I swam against the invisible current, glancing all around for something - anything - out of this, but there was nothing. There was nothing. It was pitch-black. My body had become completely submerged in ink._

 

_\--- switching to third person ---_

 

_Pressure hugged her entire body; enveloped her. Gnawed at her. Fed off of her energy, off of her strength, off of her determination, her persistence, her curiosity, her boldness. It tormented her, it snaked into her brain and weaved through its trenches. It searched and searched, and searched. And it found something worth searching for. A slice - just one sliver - of darkness. And then it found more, in every crevice, every nook and cranny, underneath every segment of blood and muscle and tissue that fought to keep it hidden. The darkness was unfathomable, callous, numbing. It was the darkness that strived to burden. The darkness that was ruthless. Darkness that complemented ink._

 

_Vesper will never know that Bendy was what was holding her underneath the ocean. She’d never know that he was the one pulling her down despite her struggles. She’ll never know that he was the pressure that hugged her body. He fed off of her darkness, he sensed her despair, her agony, her sorrow. Tunnels and tunnels of never-ending heartache, grief, desolation, suffering, all riddled every rift of her body, every exhausted pound of her broken heartbeat, every strained breath of her lungs as they drowned in ink. Bendy felt everything, and he freed her of it._

 

_The ink demon held her, and he held her, and he held her… and he held her._

 

_Then he let go, and he watched her sink to the bottom._

 

_She was left alone at the bottom of the viscous abyss for 12 hours, as it was required for the transition. Bendy spent half a day pacing. He had always been impatient, but this was different. He was excited. Consumption was a slow process; a process that Bendy still had yet to fully understand, no matter how many times explained by Joey. However slow it was, it was also dangerous as Vesper could be thoroughly devoured easily. That is, if she is compatible with it. Bendy’s guess was that she’s indeed very compatible, considering the energy he bumped heads with while dealing with her. So, he had to keep a close watch on the clock._

 

_Bendy dove back into the ink. He remembered vividly where he placed her as it was important; he made sure to tether her to the ground with ropes of ink. It works… tight ink against… less tight ink. His strong arms battled against the thickness of the ink with ease as he saw her limp body right where he left it. Bendy hovered over her seemingly dead form before ripping the tethers apart and gathering Vesper up. Once he had her securely over his shoulder, his feet braced against the floor, using them as a speed boost when he shot himself towards the dim glow he saw through the murky cloudiness above._

 

_Bendy’s horned-head bursted out of the ink. His arms created soft ripples in the blackness as he swam over to a ladder that went up to the balcony. The demon climbed the ladder with one hand, something he came to excel at from all the other bodies he had to haul back and forth. When he reached the top, Vesper was first. Bendy lugged her over to land onto the balcony with a thud, before he himself stepped up. He then picked the body up again to carry her to a hidden ink portal that lead to his room._

 

_Bendy stepped into his room, setting Vesper’s body onto his bed. For safety measures, he had to keep watch of her and the changes she faced. He needed to know how she felt, physically and mentally, every few hours, to make sure there wasn’t too much ink in her system. This project needed great care and patience, which he was willing to give plenty of for this to work. Bendy sensed unwavering potential in her._

 

_When Vesper’s eyes opened, she never knew she drowned, and he never told her that she did._

 

_Maybe one day, he will._

 

 

* * *

 

Bendy’s eyes opened slowly from his rather disturbing slumber. He hardly ever thinks back to the day of a new transition. It was usually just any other day of receiving a new accomplice, one who would wither before him, hailing and worshiping him. One who would always eventually lose themselves to the insanity that the ink caused. Ink is like a disease, a plague, spreading to every particle of your body until you’re devoured whole. Every new project received was always deficient in battling the ink. They always died, or converted entirely, which wasn’t helpful, as their consciousness got ruined along with it.

 

Vesper’s body reacted… more differently than he had anticipated.

 

For one, she sure has lasted longer. Much longer. In fact, she seems completely unphased with anything that happens around her. Death can easily scar, though Vesper has come to relish in it. Bendy can’t say he’s worried with how violent she has become over the months, as murderous intent is always a clear sign of mental instability. And he knew for sure that she was mentally unstable, though, he can’t quite grasp how she’s endured it so far without finding some way to end it. Bendy did more often than not come across that, too, sadly.

 

The only offputting quality in Vesper is her constant violations. If there was an explanation to how she turned out how she did, he would say that her personality is so strong that the ink is no match. She’s continually crossing the line, overstepping boundaries, refusing to comply, refusing to be afraid of consequences from disobeying, and the funny thing is that it’s not always on purpose. In fact, he can tell that it’s never even just to spite him. Bendy still has yet to understand if it’s her hazy memory, or if it’s so difficult to restrain herself, or whatever else that could be possibly going on in that crazy little head of hers. Vesper’s so… bizarre.

 

Bendy refuses to get rid of her.

 

\--- switching to first person ---

 

I awoke, gasping as air rushed into my lungs. I didn’t sleep peacefully - I never do. My slumber is always fitful, and when I wake, I vaguely remember my eyes opening multiple times during the night. I’m shaking violently, uncontrollably, breathing heavily, and sweat mixed with ink dampens my skin. Then, as I’m getting ready to leave the comfort of the Infirmary, as I ruffle my hands through my dirtied hair to fix the tangles, as I brush myself off and put on my leather jacket, and when I walk out of the entranceway, I forget what had even happened.

 

My usual route around the place is towards Bendy’s room first, and I always meet him along the way. It’s at his request that I visit him as soon as I wake, and it’s the only rule I listen to. It’s sort of his way of checking on me, making sure I’m awake, making sure I’m alive, yada, yada… I figured the least I could do is hush his anxieties, I guess, if the ink demon has those. I mean, he acts like he cares for my wellbeing, so I suppose that hushes mine as well, whether it’s true or not. It doesn’t matter if it’s all a lie to me. Unfortunately, I end up with anxiety welling in the pit of my stomach anyways, when I never come across Bendy.

 

I don’t receive his answer to my calls when I poke my head into his room. Maybe, something came up so suddenly that he couldn’t see me? Maybe he’s just busy? It happens, though not often enough for me to get used to it, but as the hour passes I teach myself to adjust to his absence, and then afterwards I don’t expect it to happen again. Then it happens again. It’s an endless cycle, that bothers me more than it should. I should be thrilled, shouldn’t I? Skipping through the halls, wreaking havoc without the inky hands of the Lord to stop me? Unhinge myself from the restraint that he forces me to master?

 

Perhaps I should try.

 

Slowly, I stalk through the long corridors of Joey Drew Studios, searching for whatever I take as prey. I’m thirsty, I’m hungry, I’m itching. Itching to drag my dull knife into soft, meaty flesh. The duller the knife, the better, as they say, or do they not? Either way, the victim screams louder, which is more to my liking. A dry chuckle leaves my throat when I hear a lost soul. It’s all fruitless ramblings that comes out of their mouth; quick, soft whispers in between hiccups and sharp inhales. I followed the noises, turning the corner into a room.

 

I blinked, wincing at the ear-piercing shriek that filled my head, and I was shoved to side rudely. The being had left the room, as I suspected, and was limping down the hall with haste. They appeared to be bleeding, rather heavily I might add, around the thigh area? Don’t know from what, how or where exactly, but let’s be honest, that doesn’t matter, now does it? I sprinted after the being, easily outrunning them, and turned around to face them, holding an arm out to stop them in their tracks.

 

I grinned mischievously, with half-lidded eyes, “Hiya.”

 

They only squeaked. It was a female entity, not sure if she’s been tainted or still remains entirely human. Looked very clearly frightened, wide-eyed and wouldn’t stop gawking at me. She kept taking steps backwards but no attempt to escape. Perhaps she knew she wouldn’t be able to escape. I followed her with a sparkle in my eye, and a knife in my hand.

 

Then, she started crying, “P-Please- I didn’t m-mean t-trespass- I-I j-just- I g-got l-lost- I p-promise I’ll l-leave-”

 

“Trespass?” I blinked, “Leave? Now, why should I let you do that?”

 

“-P-Please d-don’t h-hur-”

 

Swiftly, I snatched her up, hauling her over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as she began kicking and screaming. As I walked down the hallway, I kept opening doors, peering in each of them to find a suitable room for what I planned to do.

 

“Ah, perfect.” I murmured as I nudged a door open and squeezed through it.

 

Through the human’s struggling, I heard a loud thump and a quiet groan from behind me.

 

I sighed, “See? That’s why you don’t fight it. Because then you hit your head on the top of a door frame.”

 

She didn’t answer; I didn’t expect her too. I set her down, not even trying to be gentle, onto an elongated table that was in the middle of the room. I climbed onto the table, while pushing the victim down onto her back forcefully, and moved forward to be straddling her waist. When she continued to squirm underneath me, I took both her wrists with one hand and held it firmly above her head. A smirk settled on my face, bringing the curve of my knife (which is a karambit, by the way) to hook the hem of her shirt and bring it up, showing her, rather lovely, stomach.

 

She shivered and whimpered, “P-Please-”

 

I whispered hoarsely, each letter getting progressively angrier, “Huuuush.”

 

Oh, where to start? There’s so much to do, so much for you to learn about your own anatomy. We’ll start with the stomach - from there, I poke the point of the blade into the very beautiful flesh. Really, it was gorgeous; so cleansed of ink, no faults, no imperfections. Oh, I can’t _wait_ to ruin that. I’m going to **ruin** her. She’ll be begging me to stop, begging for mercy, and I’ll only laugh at her misery. You think you deserve mercy? No one does. We’re all terrible people who don’t deserve any good. We’re all sinners. Wandering sinners.

 

I’m completely lost in my own fantasies; lost in the clouds, the human’s screams not even phasing me. I’ve cut deeply into the flesh, dragging it down the middle of her stomach, until I passed the belly button. It looked like a doorway that was just asking me to open, and _dig in_. Eventually, her screams died down as she lost her voice; her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, ceaseless streams of tears falling down the sides of her face. I leaned my head back to let out a manic laugh. All my worries had faded in this moment. I forget that I’m stuck in Joey Drew Studios for eternity, and that half of my body is internally coated in ink, and every morning I wake up drowning in it. I forget about…

 

“What are you **_doing_ ** _?_ ”

 

The body underneath me has bled to death, I’ve realized. I slid off of it and onto the ground to turn around and face the towering form whose tongue drips of bile, and it’s aimed at me once again. Under his stare, I feel ashamed rather than frightened. I look away from him, my eyes tracing over the corpse laying across the table. Despite the rather calm look he’s put on, he’s angry, I can sense it in his sporadically twitching tail; he was fuming, absolutely enraged, and he can hardly do all that he wants to with it. It was silent for a time. Just, deafeningly silent.

 

I knew how much he was holding back. So much pent-up anger, and all because of me. He was already monster, how have I created more of one?

 

Bendy shot forward, his fist bunching up the material of my shirt collar as he lifted me off of my feet, “Explain yourself.” he hissed, voice shaky from trying to keep it steady.

 

“I, uh-” I started, but choked as I felt my chest tighten. Multiple times, I parted my lips, for air, for a voice, an explanation, but I didn’t have one.

 

“Why do you always _test_ me?” he barked, spear-tipped tail lashing around scrape through the material of my jeans in some areas.

 

I winced when the tail managed to draw blood on the side of my calf, and the demon narrowed his eyes when he saw the slightest scowl cross my face. That wasn’t even in my control. His anger was contagious. Our energies constantly bounced off of each other, because they were both so strong and vibrant. If, maybe, we were both aware of this, we could work something out.

 

I still refused to look at him, keeping my eyes to the wall, and it didn’t help my case. Bendy shook me in the air, “ANSWER ME!”

 

“I don’t _HAVE_ an _answer_ , Be-” I began angrily, but cut myself off when I glanced at him. His eyebrow raised and I swallowed heavily before correcting myself, though more quietly, “My Lord.”

 

Bendy dropped me and I stumbled backwards until my lower back hit the table.

 

The demon stood up straight, fixing his bowtie, “You doing one thing right doesn’t patch up all the wrong that you have done.” he spoke smoothly, before holding a palm out, “Give me your knife.”

 

“What?” I blinked, his sudden change in demeanor knocking me off guard.

 

He sighed deeply, already getting frustrated again, “Knife.”

 

I spun around, fumbling for the knife that was still resting on the corpse peacefully. I snatched it up and placed it in his palm cautiously.

 

Bendy’s fingers curled around it and the hand lowered back down to his side, “Good. That takes care of one major problem. You’re not gettin’ this back.”

 

“Wait- what? N-No- hold on- Ben-” the look he gave me shut me up for the time being, though I failed to hold back the glare that settled on my face.

 

“Now, you’re not off the hook, yet.” he growled, looking down at me before continuing in a much calmer tone, “There are simply much more pressing matters to attend to.”

 

The ink demon turned around and headed for the door before stopping just underneath its frame. He looked over his shoulder at me with a quirked eyebrow and his tail flicked for me to follow him. Once out of the horrid room, he created an ink portal in front of the door and gestured for me to go in first. After one glance at him and a huff, I stepped through, shivering at the feeling of the ink brushing against my entire body. I looked around, realizing that the portal he had made lead to the Music Department.

 

“Uh…” it was really all I could say after Bendy reached my side, “What matters are so pressing here?”

 

“Well, if you would be patient.” he stepped past me, jumping away from his tail when the point of it dragged harshly against the area it got caught on earlier, “We’re almost there… ”

 

I kept close behind as he guided me to what was the Recording Studio, occupied with various types of instruments and an arrangement of chairs. The first thing I noticed when I entered was the figure that stood with its back towards us. It was staring down at a violin, plucking its strings, creating rather unpleasant noises to resound from it. I stopped dead in my tracks, eying Bendy as he passed by to clear his throat loudly.

 

The being whipped around to face Bendy, glancing at me, “My Lord?”

 

“Vesper…” Bendy began, turning towards me and taking a deep breath before continuing, “This is Sammy.”

 

“Sammy Lawrence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been listening to sheep sheep by rockit gaming on nonstop repeat for a week...


	3. Composure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just uhhhhh bear with me
> 
> so theres uhhhh some sMuT at the end uhhhHHHHHHHH  
> ok so like i'm not the best writer ok so dont expect it to be like good ok
> 
> i had a hell of a fun time writin it tho
> 
> btw i changed some shtuff on chapter 1 to make it nicer, yall can go read it again if you want; t's not much, just the beginning and some other slight changes n shit c:

The ink demon has eyes in every part of Joey Drew Studios. He can hear everything; every creak the old building produces, every shuffle of feet, every whisper, every sob, every knob that turns. Every… single… movement. Everything. He is one with the studio and merged with the ink it offers. Bendy is the warden, the guardian, and the jailor. Whoever wanders in never finds their way back out. As unlikely as it seems, he has Vesper to thank for that.

 

Her senses are keen for detecting the slightest difference in the studios, whether an object has moved, or a door is cracked when it used to closed. By demand of the ink demon, she, as his disciple, performs her job clean and swiftly, leaving no trace of her existence behind as well as the victim’s. She doesn’t doubt the wrath that the ink demon always threatens to unleash onto her; she retains her composure, as she fears receiving the punishment she has earned before, countless times before the lesson was learned.

 

That being said, in the beginning, Vesper wasn’t at all how she is now. On Bendy’s part, it took much perseverance, incessant rage, unforgivable discipline, and the mingling of ink with blood to get her to where she is now. The main key, though, was patience. A… whole lot of patience. Bendy never gave up on her during times that he knew others would.

 

But even now, Vesper still has her moments… a lot of moments.

 

Bendy did in fact expect one of those moments to rise, just from Sammy Lawrence’s arrival. He was right at that, but he was wrong to not expect her to lunge at him with the intend to harm. Bendy couldn’t possibly even fathom what led to her rather… malevolent actions. He had taught her so much, and he thought she had absorbed it all into that corrupted head of hers, despite it being, well… corrupted. Now, it felt as if his progress with her had just crumbled from within his hands. As if they had plummeted back to square one. Or even negative one. It felt worse than before, though maybe his expectations had been too high, and the disappointment punched him in the face harder than it should have because of that.

 

Bendy was absolutely infuriated, but hardly even at himself. Perhaps it was his fault for being so hopeful so soon, for placing trust in her - how delicate he realized that trust was now. He realized his mistake, and he was going to fix it. He learned his lesson, now he has to re-teach Vesper hers. Oh, she’ll learn eventually. Bendy’s line had already been crossed by her today, and this just put the icing on top of the cake. Now he has to figure out how he's going to eat the whole thing because no one else wants it.

 

Can't waste a perfect cake. Even if it’s a little… uh… poisoned.

 

That’s okay, though.

 

Bendy loves the taste of poison.

  
  
  


\---switching to first person---

  
  
  


I was thrown hard against the wall.

 

_ Every day each bone of mine shatters under the care of such hostility. _

 

As the blow stunned me, Bendy wasted no time to propel himself towards me. My eyes widened and I stumbled out of the way before he snarled, stretching his arm out only for his fingertips to brush against my shoulder after I had bolted away just out of his reach. I bursted out of the room with a grunt, glancing down at my bloodied arm. Swirls of black mixed in with the red, the two mingling liquids glistened under the glow of the lights. I didn’t even know where the source of the blood or pain was from, or if it was just my imagination. The one thing that helped me believe it was real was the intense sting I felt in that area, causing my occasional grimaces, though I otherwise ignored it, paying more attention to evading the enraged demon that was not too far behind me.

 

_ A tenebrous hand cradles my heart, the suffocating thickness of ink lathering each rib. _

 

Though I was easily able to outrun Bendy, there was no way I could ever escape his senses. He was tied to me, like a bond. My life is literally in one of his hands, and my heart pumps against ink to his content. It was something he’s attached to me since the beginning. He knew I would be a chore to handle, so he found something strong enough to handle me, and without using hardly any of his actual strength. A doppleganger hand of ink drowns my physical heart in its grasp. As if my soul is his to keep. As if my life is his to control.

 

Both of them are. In fact…

 

My  _ entire  _ **life** is  _ regulated  _ against my  **will,** and my  _ entire  _ **body** is  _ bent  _ and  _ broken  _ against my  **will.**

 

And I  **_hate_ ** it.

 

The core of my focus was in my thoughts, and I wasn’t able to slow down at a sharp turn. I attempted sliding to a halt but ended up crashing into the wall, hissing at the bruise that was most likely going to form from that. I clench my teeth, groaning at the tightness in my chest. It had been there a while, though bearable, and still is. Frankly, Bendy would rather keep his precious treasures alive for as long as possible, no matter how infuriated he was with me. Another vicious snarl was heard, much closer to my ear, and before I knew it, a hand had entangled itself in my hair. I was yanked back roughly, causing at scream to escape my throat.

 

I grunted at the feeling of my hair being pulled when he lifted me off of my feet at the sound of a low growl. I reached back to grip onto the wrist of Bendy, and my other hand fumbled with my jeans to pull out a switchblade. After removing the grip I had on Bendy, I threw my other hand backwards, waving the blade around in search of his arm. Immediately after my blade hilted into something tough with a, rather lovely, squelch noise to accompany it, I was satisfied with my feet returning to the ground and Bendy’s roar from over my shoulder. I was hardly hesitant to bolt away from the ink demon as he was newly preoccupied with a switchblade through his wrist.

 

My breath caught itself in my throat at yet another tightening around my heart, more unpleasant than the last, and I staggered into the wall next to me, groaning. Afterwards, I choked on the bitter taste of ink as I slid forward, down the wall, onto my hands and knees while clutching at my chest. I heard footsteps loom near and, despite the pain, I scampered up to my feet, stumbling a couple of times before continuing onwards. I heard Bendy’s growl behind me, shaking with untamed rage when I picked up my pace. I finally reached a more familiar area, and knew instantly where I wanted to go.

 

It was crystal clear… like a distant memory… though I can’t seem to recall it… 

 

I skidded to a stop in front of a door, swinging it open and entering a room with a balcony that looked over an elevator. I hopped over the railing of the balcony, trotting over to a button next to the lift and punching it with my shoulder; luckily, the elevator was already on this floor. The gates opened and as soon as I entered the lift, my hand shot out to press the button for level 14. After the gates closed, I reeled backwards with a gasp when Bendy’s arm bursted through the gates metal bars, in an attempt to get a hold of me. I was just out of reach, thankfully, and I watched as the ink demon could do nothing but glare at me with hatred and fury while the elevator descended downward.

 

The lift lurched to a halt at what was apparently level 14. Shortly after, I squeezed through the opening gates of the elevator, stumbling forward to tumble down onto my knees, panting and coughing. I curled up there, folding up like a turtle and massaging my fingers through my hair until I was able to recoup myself to a more rational state of mind. I stood atop the outlook of an open area; ink covered the entire floor below, up past the ankle. I saw another ink-infested creature ahead, one with a powered projector for a head, lighting up whatever area lay ahead of it. Fortunately, he didn’t notice my presence yet, and I assume that I wouldn’t want him to.

 

This is the farthest I’ve ever gotten away from Bendy. I was also strictly banned from ever coming down here, so it most likely royally pissed him off that I, not only broke one rule, but another as well. Can’t wait to deal with that when I do. I could never understand his attitude towards this place though. Avoids my questions about it, scowls at my mentions of it, and don’t even get me started on the Projectionist that roams this place. I assume that was who I just saw, as I’ve never actually seen him in person, or met him at all, rather.

 

My hand glided along the railing as I shuffled my way down the set of stairs quietly. Near the bottom, I hesitated. I was unsure of how this would end. What was my point of coming here? Well… it was the only place Bendy ultimately refused to go… and sometimes I just need that time away from him. It ticked Bendy off, yeah, but I’m sure he’ll get over it. Eventually. He simply has to at some point, anyways. Because he has to deal with me on a daily basis, so… 

 

My opinion about these current events? Sammy Lawrence’s entire existence is bullshit. He’s practically an upgrade - I wouldn’t be surprised if Bendy came to favoring him over me. Sammy actually listens to the ink demon.

 

I could never be what Bendy wants me to be.

 

It  **_kills_ ** me, and it shouldn’t.

 

I took a deep breath before letting the railing slip from my fingers as I took a step in the ink. My footsteps caused small ripples to vibrate across the liquid, but I had slid in so gracefully that hardly any noise was heard. The thickness made it difficult to traverse in, though I easily adapted to it as I slowly made it a decent length away from where I started. I stood in the middle of the room, that creature I spotted earlier nowhere to be found, and I had no idea where he even went. So, great. Fun. There were two corridors to go down, and as far as my knowledge went with this place (requiring much of me nagging Bendy for it), it was basically a small maze, but both hallways met up in the end.

 

There's nowhere else to go but back up, and I'm not exactly ready to face the…  _ Lord’s  _ wrath yet. So, I wing it, and choose the right hallway… because right is the right way to go… right? Sluggishly, I tread down the narrow corridors, passing corpses of those who had been corrupted by the ink. They’ve all been brutalized, guts and everything spilled from their bodies, all stained black. I don't bat an eye though - it's nothing new. Though, the thought never passes through my mind that the Projectionist who’s down here with me might of killed them.

 

There was a… thing lost to these winding corridors as I was. I could run into him at anytime, and who knows what he’s capable of; that thought was enough to cause tremblings that shook my shallow breaths. He was most likely hostile, having been completely brainwashed of who he was before the ink changed him. They always are. The air is unusually thick with a rancid smell, and growing increasingly difficult to breathe in from the ink that crowded the place. It became unbreathable through my nose, but opening my mouth allowed the taste of bitterness to hug the tip of my tongue. A grimace stuck to my face the whole time.

 

A blinding light flashes across the hallway I’m in from behind me, creating a large shadow of myself that stretched from the floor to the wall up ahead. Before I could react properly, a loud, inhuman roar made me jump and I chanced a glance behind me. An awful idea that was; it was that same projector-headed beast - the Projectionist - who had just rounded the corner and was trying his hardest to catch up to me, bounding through the thick ink.

 

“Sh-Shit!” I gasped, jumping forward with my eyes still glued to the being chasing after me.

 

During my clumsy leaps of faith, I finally looked back forward just as I slipped, tumbling forward onto my hands and knees. That was the only fuck up he required me to make. I couldn’t even try to get back onto my feet before a firm grip closed around my ankle, yanking me past the the Projectionist and into the wall behind him. A yelp spilled from my throat as pain settled in the poor leg the impact from the wall also rendering me stunned for a good length of time. I kept my head above the surface of the ink, only the rest of my body completely engulfed by the thick substance. I eyed the creature walking towards me with big steps.

 

I hefted myself back onto my feet with shaky arms before sticky fingers curled around my throat tightly and I was thrown at another wall. That impact was harder than the last, causing me to cry out, hissing through clenched teeth afterwards. I tried to shoot a threatening growl the Projectionist’s way, but that hardly even phased him, and soon enough he was towering over my shivering form. I kept my gaze averted, staring down, watching droplets of ink falling off of my body and into the river, causing small, gentle ripples. No matter how much I’d work myself up to it, I would never be prepared for the pain that I knew would come again. An inky foot collided into my ribs; sharp and no ounce of mercy or pity given. I fell over onto my side, hugging myself in agony, struggling more and more to keep my head above the ink as I was gradually brought to the brink to exhaustion.

 

The Projectionist hovered over my writhing figure, staring down at me with the light from his projector-head nearly blinding me. Eventually, there was a click, in tune with a flicker of his light; I could only assume this as a blink. His foot touched my shoulder in a gentle push for me to lay on my back, then he dipped down onto his knees to straddle my waist. His movements were slow, steady, and smooth, until he pressed his palm against the middle of my face and shoved my head into the ink. My limbs flailed and thrashed against the hand, but he never budged. After a time of fighting, struggling, and ultimately, drowning, the creature let go and my head shot up for air. I coughed up ink, wheezing while my body convulsed.

 

While submerged in the ink, the Projectionist’s fingertips danced along my chest until they stopped above the area of flesh that divided his hand from my heart. My chest heaved, grazing his fingertips each time until he pressed them into my skin. He could feel the organ thump against his fingers, and every beat that pumped ink mingling with blood through my veins. He felt so close to the mimicking hand that held my heart captive, as if he was almost touching it. I growled at the stinging sensation that I felt from the Projectionist’s fingers. My head rolled backwards slightly before I remembered that there was a river of ink behind my head that threatened to drown me. His nails dug deeper into the flesh.

 

The stinging had escalated to a burning feeling, and it had quickly become unbearable; my hand shot up to clasp onto his wrist. When I looked down, his arm was slowly sinking deeper into the ink; the insinuation of how his hand may be  _ inside  _ my chest caused me to struggle even more, but that only made things worse. My ears rang, and it hurt to the point where I no longer screamed, or hardly even jerked. The deeper the Projectionist’s hand descended, the more I lost myself. All my senses fizzled in and out of focus, and the pain brought me closer to unconsciousness. I found myself wheezing, and then suffocating - choking on the agony and torture. I dissolved into just uncontrollable twitching and convulsing in his grasp as my body became sensitive to every single movement his hand made inwards, every slight flick of his fingers. I choked on ink, clenching my teeth when I felt his index finger brush across my heart.

 

**Does your** **_Lord_ ** **hear your** **_pain?_ **

 

The voice echoed in my head, bouncing off the walls of my brain. It didn’t belong to me, or anyone who sounded familiar. I could only assume it was the Projectionist - how that worked, I didn’t know. My body jolted at the feeling of his nail dragging lightly across my heart, and then he reached even further to press his palm against it. My nails dug into his wrist as he gave the slightest squeeze. My back arched into his touch as he tugged on it and my head fell under the ink for a moment. When my face bobbed back above the surface, I was breathing shakily, growling and baring my teeth at his emotionless stare.

 

“Stah… StaAGH!” in the middle of my sentence, he delivered one particularly rough pull, his thumb nicking Bendy’s doppelganger hand. In an ink implosion - the best way to explain it - the Projectionist was nearly sent flying. He staggered backwards while still on his knees. I shuddered at the feeling of his hand leaving my chest when he fell onto his back.

 

I took in a deep, sharp intake of air, sitting up shakily to look for where the Projectionist went. Perhaps I was too busy recovering that I hadn't noticed him running off, because he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed once again, my body jerking suddenly as spikes of pain still lingered after the whole ordeal. After the sensations finally subsided, only a dull ache remained deep within my chest, and I felt capable of standing up.

 

I wish I could explain what happened and why it did, but I was clueless. Whatever it was, it seemed to have scared the thing off; I don’t think he’ll be messing with me again today… and I think I’m sick of this place now. I explored more of the mini maze, finding a certain peace within my mind to bring myself back to a calmer state. I eventually made my way out on the other side of the maze, making haste with my strides to reach the stairs that lead back up to the elevator. While looking behind me, I bumped into another slimy object. For a split second, anxiety welled in my stomach and I reeled backwards, slipping yet again and falling onto my rear with a grunt. I looked up at the being, annoyance quickly replacing fear when I saw who it was.

 

“U-Uh,” Sammy stammered through his Bendy mask, “my master requested of me to retrieve you.” he spoke lowly, taking a step backwards and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

I refused the hand of help he extended for me to take, getting up on my own. Upon comprehending what he said, I couldn’t help but let a laugh escape me before I crossed my arms and grumbled bad-temperedly, “He’s nobody’s master.”

 

My head cocked to the side when I noticed Sammy clenching his fists at that, “Well, he asked me to fetch you. And he, uh, doesn’t seem very happy. I think you should follow the Lord’s orders for once…”

 

“Oh! A brilliant idea!” I threw my hands up, causing the man in front of me to jump, “Where’ll that get me? A few broken limbs, a liquified heart. Hah! Might even rip my throat out too!”

 

“V-”

 

“Hell no.” I spat before passing him to stomp up the stairs.

 

Sammy followed close behind, “V, you know how the Lord gets. The longer you avoid, the worse it will be when he catches you.”

 

I didn’t answer, bounding up to the top of the staircase to veer into the elevator. Sammy’s lucky I was nice and patient enough to wait for him. Though, he halted to be in the way of the elevator gates.

 

The voice behind the Bendy mask spoke again, more slowly, more gently, “Why do you always make everything so… hard for yourself? Like, ten times worse than they’d normally be if you’d just do as your told? Instead you get knocked around, regret it afterwards, then do it again. Endless cycle. How can you even put up with yourself?”

 

My eyes narrowed in irritation and I prodded the button to ascend. He squeaked as the gates began closing and scuffled inside the lift.

 

I didn’t let his questions hang in the air for long, “I don’t regret it.” was all I said.

 

We didn’t speak for the rest of the ride.

 

\---switching to third person---

 

He’s been waiting in his room for one person specifically. He’s always waiting, for that one person. Waiting for them to come forward willingly. Waiting for a day where he doesn’t have to waste all of his energy bickering with them and… just one day… where they listen. One day where he doesn’t have to hurt them to make them listen. He’s been waiting ever since they were born. He’s been waiting ever since they ran off. He’s in his room. Waiting for her. Hoping for her? Vesper’s right outside his room, and she doesn’t even know what she could say or what she should say. Or what she even would say. What would she say in this situation? What would he expect? Her mind’s blank. Why is she so nervous? What could he do that’s worse than all that he has done to her?

 

This is the first time V’s done something that she regrets. Well, there’s a first time for everything.

 

She stepped through the inky portal, shivering at the tickling sensation of the ink’s pressure surrounding her body. V’s head poked through first, into Bendy’s room. He was there, idling on his bed, and he hadn’t noticed her presence yet. So, things are going… smoothly. Much hesitation made the clock tick by several minutes before her entire self was in the room. The ink demon’s eyes flicked over towards movement spotted from the corner of his eye. Vesper had been loitered at the edge of the bed for a short time before the demon slowly stood up. She began backing away as he did so… and he began moving forward, in tune with V’s footsteps.

 

She opened her mouth multiple times, all full of empty words. Her mouth had turned dry while her eyes searched his face for any clear expression. Is he mad? Is he over it? Vesper didn’t know. He can’t be read this time, which is… very worrying. His tail twitched erratically from behind his legs. It’s probably making him more angry that V hasn’t said anything. She should say something. What should she say? How should she say it? What if she did another wrong? What if she can’t ever make it right?

 

V’s first mistake was averting her gaze, but she planned to make it up later, “I know.”

 

She glanced up to find that Bendy’s cold stare was, uh, still cold. He stayed respectfully silent, knowing that she must of had more to say than that. He knew he shouldn’t jump to any conclusions. A lot of pressure was placed on her shoulders to make what she said worthwhile. Vesper shuffled her hand through her matted hair, squeezing her eyes shut tight. The same hand was dragged down the middle of her face, stopping at her forehead to dig her fingernails into her hairline.

 

“I know.” she whispered, before continuing stronger, “I know that I’m an absolute nightmare to deal with. I know that I’m like, the biggest annoyance. I _ know. _ Do whatever you want with me, I don’t care. Anything that’ll pay what I owe, alright? Just- I’m-I’m sorry, okay?”

 

Vesper looked back up at Bendy for a much longer duration than last time, her eyes scaling every feature of his face. There was still nothing there; completely cold, hard, and emotionless. How does he do that? V’s eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Then he took a step towards her. The instinct to move backwards made her flinch, but she instead stayed still; she even straightened her back as she looked up at the ink demon.

 

Bendy towered over V, so close that ink almost touched skin. His spear-tipped tail flicked before bringing itself to curl around both of her legs loosely. Then, the ink demon finally spoke. His voice was baritone and gruff; slow, for Vesper to drink up every single word; ominous, for each word to echo through her mind before she falls asleep. It seemed… foreshadowing.

 

“How far can you bend before you break?”

 

Vesper’s lips parted in an attempt to respond, but she found herself speechless while staring at his feral grin. Before the question even lingered long enough for her to understand it, something hit her in the stomach, hard enough for her to be knocked back to hit the wall behind her. She cried out suddenly from the blow, holding her stomach and hunching over before looking up at the ink demon staring her down.

 

“Do you know what would've happened if you stayed down there any longer?” there was no gentleness with the way he spoke, it was harsh and cutting, making V look away, wincing at the noise.

 

Bendy’s hand swiftly clasped around V’s throat, yanking her up to be at his head height, before she was thrown to the side. Her hip collided with a dresser, causing a yelp to escape her mouth from the bruise that formed there. The dresser rocked, and Vesper’s weight leaned it back against the wall before it fell forward to crush her legs. The ink demon whipped Vesper around to face a mirror that was hanging on the wall just above the dresser; he shoved her into the desk more, his slick form draping over hers. Bendy’s hands both had a firm grip onto V’s arms, and he leaned down for his hot breath to blow past her ear.

 

“The Projectionist always leaves his victims in pieces.” Bendy hissed, reaching up and around to grip onto V’s throat, “Your heart would be held out in front of you, in his hands for you to watch it pump from between his fingers.

 

His other hand had long ago moved from V's arm to latch onto her hip, “He'd keep you alive for you to hear every crack of your bones, and you’d get to watch as he split your stomach open…”

 

The hand at her waist then trailed across her stomach to slip into her jeans with ease, while he continued to distract her with repulsive visuals, “...He’d force you to taste your own liver...”

 

“...He'd wrap your intestines around your throat and strangle you with them...” he tightened his hand around her throat until she wheezed, as two thin fingers slid between her labia, rubbing circles around her clit roughly.

 

Vesper was too much of a wreck - in too much pain and distress to realize the ink demon’s advancements on her, only becoming vaguely aware of the pressure down there and the looseness around her waist as the warmth of his hand left her throat to unbutton her jeans.

 

The demon spoke again, harsh murmurs against her cheek as he pulled both her pants and underwear down enough for more access, “He's brutal, V, ruthless. Didn't you see the corpses? Why didn't you turn back? Why didn't you come back to me?”

 

Vesper was shuddering violently, crumbling to tiny pieces beneath the ink demon as she choked down sobs that she never let the him see. Her head rocked backwards to lean against his heaving shoulders, producing a shaky sigh that was cut off by a hitch in her breath. At the demon’s touch, Vesper became shockingly more unstable than she was before; a shivering mess, knees buckling, and her soft, breathy moans spilling into the ink-scented air.

 

With the ringing in her ears, she could barely hear Bendy’s next question, “Is that better than here?”

 

“Bendy-” Vesper rasped, though her voice was quickly cut off when she was shoved roughly into the dresser as he plunged himself deep inside of her.

 

She yelped suddenly, writhing and crying out at every thrust he delivered. Bendy grazed a fang over her pulse before biting down callously deep into her shoulder. V jerked intensely, wailing out in overwhelming pain. She threw her good arm backwards, the hand grabbing at one of Bendy’s horns, aiming to get him to retract his fangs. She hesitated when the ink demon let out a growl of warning, his chest rumbling along with against her back. When she tried to yank his head off of her, her attempts were terminated immediately at a spike of pain from the pull, her hand dropping back down to brace itself against the dresser, the other gripping onto the wrist of his hand that seized her hip.

 

Bendy kept up his bruising pace, his fangs inching deep enough to be prodding at Vesper’s literal collarbone - yes, they were that deep. Despite the shooting pain that had her whimpering and squealing underneath the demon, that pain would abruptly dip into pleasure, bringing confusion to her abused body in how it arched against his. Bendy groaned, his hot breath flowing from between his teeth against her shoulder, and one hand slithered up to clasp around her throat again. At this point, Vesper could no longer vocally exclaim how she felt, her pitiful cries dissolving into strained mewls against his tight grip.

 

She had began whispering the ink demon’s name between small squeaks and strangled groans. In response, he withdrew his teeth from her shoulder to purr into her cheek. She hardly felt the pain of two bite marks in her shoulder, or blood that oozed out of the punctures to trickle down her chest. She’d forgotten about the events that happened earlier, and hardly sensed the ache and tingling sensations from within her chest from the Projectionist’s doing. Currently, Bendy ramming her into a dresser, his growls of appreciation, and the knot she felt unraveling in her abdomen all overthrew the pain.

 

With a growl, the ink demon released Vesper’s neck and leaned away from her to angle himself just enough to brush up against those bundles of nerves that had her almost screaming. Overwhelmed of pleasure, Vesper fell forward, having her stomach resting against the top of the dresser while Bendy had his way with her. He pressed his chest flush against her back, looping an arm around her stomach to hold her close to him, all the while leaving dark bruises along her neck as he lavished it with love bites. It almost felt teasing to her, how slow yet hard his thrusts became for the moment. He didn’t need to hear her beg to know that she wanted the relief as he did. Oh, did he want it. But he wanted to savor this moment with her first. For just a bit longer.

 

Both of Bendy’s arms coiled around Vesper’s abdomen, his hands giving rough squeezes to her sides occasionally. The demon became desperate and sloppy - demanding for Vesper to come completely undone for  _ him.  _ And she was, slowly and surely. Every unforgiving thrust effectively drove them both closer to his goal, and he had made it her goal too.  After letting a strain moan slip into Vesper’s neck as he listened to her tight mewls of nonverbal solicitations, the ink demon finally let her go, straightening his back to that perfect angle again and keeping her hips in place with his vice grip.

 

Vesper’s legs trembled much to Bendy’s delight, and she could hardly support herself anymore when she was finally shoved over the edge by one particularly hard thrust. When he felt the walls surrounding his length tighten around it, Bendy growled through clenched teeth at the feeling, his nails digging hard enough into Vesper’s thighs to bruise. Bendy was nice enough to slow down while she dealt with her orgasm, but impatience quickly won him over, and she was shaking uncontrollably around his throbbing cock as he went back to his merciless pace, albeit sporadically. After a few more manic thrusts, the ink demon draped his body over Vesper’s just as he hilted, releasing his load all the way inside of her and letting a deep moan slip into the crook of her neck as well.

 

Who knew that the ink demon was a monster both in and out of bed.

 

Vesper had to admit, that it was… not-so-shockingly wonderful. She had to assume, though, that it wasn’t him showing his true feelings towards her, but rather, built-up stress and anger towards her. For the moment, she had completely forgotten about the entire problem she herself had caused, not even thinking in the slightest that he could of been angry because she could’ve died to the Projectionist. She never for one second thought that he cared that much. She doesn’t think.

 

And because of that, she’ll almost certainly never learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll be more sammy i promise ;~;


End file.
